


New Kid in Town

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, immortal au, poor Jeremy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ray gone, the Fake AH Crew needed a new member to be their sniper. Ryan mentions that he may know of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> When doolwood slowly begins to replace Raywood as your favorite ship whoops

“You guys know I’ll be back to visit, right?” Ray said smiling, grabbing his backpack.

  
“Yeah, but it still hurts that you’re leaving. We’ll miss you buddy.” Geoff responded, giving him a nod.

  
“It won’t be the same without my X-Ray here.” Gavin told him.

  
“We should have been better friends.” Michael joked.

  
“You were the best sniper we could have asked for.” Jack smiled.

 

Everyone turned to Ryan, expecting some sort of goodbye.

  
“I hated you a little less than everyone else.” He muttered, not even looking up.

  
“I’ll see you guys soon, okay? Don’t cry too much.” Ray winked and headed out the door. The remaining 5 stood in silence for a few moments before Geoff spoke up.

 

“Alright, who do we get to replace Brownman?” He asked.

  
“He just left, and you already are asking about a replacement?” Gavin responded, exasperated.

  
“We can’t avoid it forever; we just lost our best sniper. We need to find a new one, fast.” Jack pointed out.

  
“Yeah, but 20 seconds after our first one left? Are you serious?” Michael retorted, getting angry. The four of them stood there arguing for awhile before Ryan spoke up.

  
“I know someone who can be a temporary replacement.” He muttered. No one but Geoff seemed to hear him.

  
“Wait, what? Everyone, shut up for a second.” He yelled over everyone, and they quieted down.

  
“I said, I know someone who can temporarily replace Ray. Or permanently, it doesn’t matter to me. His sniping skills rival Ray’s, and he’s also good at close combat. He’d be perfect.”

  
“Well what the fuck are you waiting for? Call him in!” Geoff told him. Ryan smiled under his mask.

  
“Gladly.”

* * *

 

Jeremy loved a challenge. He always took the hardest jobs he could find, hoping to find something that would give him something challenging, but every single job was the same.

“‘Hey, I want this wealthy guy dead, he has top notch security stationed all around him, you think you can handle it?’ Yes I can fucking handle it, asshole.” Jeremy muttered. He looked through his scope, waiting for the target to come into view. He sat there for a few minutes before his phone started to vibrate.

 

“I swear to god if he goes back on this.” He muttered before picking up.

  
“What do you want, I’m in the middle of something illegal.”

  
“Well hello to you too, Little J.” The man said through the phone. Jeremy instantly recognized it and smiled.

  
“Ryan! Holy shit, how’ve you been, buddy? It’s been, what, 3 years?”

  
“Yeah, time sure goes by fast when your job is killing people. Speaking of, what illegal activities are _you_  partaking in?” Ryan asked. Jeremy could hear the smile in his voice.

  
“I’m about to murder some rich guy for some other rich guy. I was told that he would be well guarded, but I picked all the guards off with ease. I can never find a good challenge these days.”

  
“That so?” Ryan questioned.

  
“Sure is. The last five jobs have been ridiculously easy. You need me for something? I’m positive the infamous Vagabond and the Fake AH Crew could give me a nice challenge.” Jeremy half-joked.

 

“Actually,” Ryan started, “we need a temporary, possibly permanent sniper, and I thought you’d be perfect.”

  
“What happened to Brownman?” Jeremy asked. He saw movement through the scope and readied himself to shoot.

  
“He found a new crew a few cities over, Twitch, I think. Not important, the point is that he’s gone, and we need someone to sit in.”

  
“Should we meet at the normal spot, then?” Jeremy asked, trying to hide his excitement.

  
“You haven’t changed, Little J. I’ll see you in three days.” Ryan hung up.

 

Jeremy looked at the phone a moment before putting his attention back onto the scope. It’s been years since he wore a smile while pulling the trigger.

* * *

 

“Man, it has been a long time since I’ve been here.” Jeremy said quietly to himself, setting his bag down. He had only the essentials with him: a small handgun, his prized sniper rifle, a change of clothes, and his wallet. He would buy more during this job, leaving what’s left to Ryan. He looked out over the roof of the building, and started thinking about the past.

Jeremy thought back to four years prior, to him and Ryan, Little J and the Vagabond, causing trouble in Liberty City. They were some of his fondest memories, his time with Ryan. He never expected to hear from him again, after he left.

" _Little J, I got contracted for long term work in Los Santos, some group called the Fake AH Crew. They pay well, and need a good tactician, so I’ll be leaving soon._ ” Ryan had told him.

  
“ _Alright, Vagabond, it’s been fun working with you over this year. I’d ask if we’ll see each other again, but that’s more unlikely than Liberty City exploding tomorrow._ ” Jeremy had mumbled, practically spitting the word Vagabond. “ _Can you at least call me by my actual name?_ ” He asked. He knew why Ryan didn’t, names form attachments. To his surprise, Ryan pulled off his mask and closed the gap between them.

  
“ _Jeremy…_ ” Ryan had murmured, taking his hand. He played a quick, solid kiss on Jeremy’s lips. “ _I’ll see you around_.”

 

_Does he even remember the kiss_ Jeremy wondered. Probably not, it was most likely something to get him to calm down. Still, Jeremy thought of it every day.

 

“Still daydreaming, Little J? Some things really don’t change.” Jeremy heard from behind him. He turned around to see Ryan, mask and all, with the Fake AH Crew behind him.

  
“You know better than anyone, Vagabond.” Jeremy responded. He saw a smile through the mask, Jeremy always was good at reading situations. Ryan wanted this to be somewhat professional, so first names aren’t to be used yet.  
  
“So, you’re Little J? I see where the name comes from.” Gavin laughed. “What are you, 5'3”?“

  
"5'4” actually. You must be the Creeper, great at tech and explosions, somewhat decent at everything else.“ Jeremy smirked as Gavin pouted.

  
"Got any other assessments?” Geoff asked, looking at him expectantly. Jeremy nodded.

  
“Sure do, I like to do my research. Mogar, master of explosions and close range combat, works closely with The Creeper. The King, masterful tactician and main heist planner. Beardo, Grade A pilot, surprisingly good with a handgun, no most people surprised to meet a woman named Jack. Former member Brownman, best sniper in all of Los Santos.” Jeremy looked at Ryan. “The Vagabond, the most feared person in probably the whole world. Kind of an ass though.”

 

It became deathly silent, Jack and Gavin going wide eyed. Geoff turned his head, not wanting to see this poor fool get obliterated. No one insulted the Vagabond but his crew, that was a universal rule. Jeremy locked eyes with Ryan, and to everyone else’s surprise, Ryan laughed.

 

“Good to see you too, Little J. You’ll fit in well here. Grab your bag, we’ll show you the penthouse.” He said. He turned around and started off the roof.

  
“Damn, that’s the most emotion I’ve seen that guy show outside of murdering someone.” Geoff commented as they left the roof. “You must be pretty fucking special to him.”

  
“I probably was at one point. A lot can change in 3 years.” Jeremy responded. It was silent the rest of the walk to the car.

  
“Here she is, the Achievemobile.” Gavin said, gesturing to the black and neon green car.

  
“Looks cool, but there are only 4 seats?” Jeremy questioned as everyone piled in. He watched as Ryan grabbed onto the side. “Nu-uh. No way am I riding like that.”

  
“Come one, Little J, you and I used to do this all the time. Just be glad Gavin isn’t driving.” Ryan told him.

  
“Hey!” Gavin yelped from behind the window. Jeremy reluctantly grabbed onto the car, and before he could even properly prepare himself, the car sped away. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t love it.

* * *

 

“Seriously?  _Three_ buildings?” Gavin yelped, exasperated.

  
“Under two minutes flat, the Vagabond and I could cause a real ruckus when we wanted to.” Jeremy smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

 

It had been 6 weeks since his contract work began with the infamous Fake AH Crew, and he loved every moment of it. Sure, the five guys that were there seemed to have something… off about them, but damn, Jeremy would be lying if he claimed to be 100%. He was welcomed into the crew, and that’s all that mattered to him.

  
“Hey, Little J? Can I speak to you for a moment?” Ryan said quietly from the couch. Only Jeremy and Geoff seemed to hear him.

  
“Sure, something wrong?” Jeremy asked in an equally quiet voice.

  
“Damn, now I know where he gets it from.” Geoff groaned, and Jeremy and Ryan left the room. Ryan shut the door to his room as they entered.

 

“So, what do you want to talk ab-” before Jeremy could even finish his question, he found Ryan pushing him against the wall, roughly kissing him. He immediately melted into it, grabbing onto Ryan and relishing every second of it. He admittedly was sad when Ryan stopped.

  
“Fuck, I missed you. I missed you so fucking much” Ryan whispered. Jeremy was a loss for words, Ryan was telling him what he wanted to hear for three years.

  
“I… I missed you too, Ryan.” Jeremy whispered back. “I… Where is this coming from?” He asked.

  
“It has been fantastic, having you here with us. With me.” Ryan started.

  
“But…?” Jeremy questioned.

  
“But nothing, I’m so happy to have you back. I’ve been wanting to see you for 3 years, and now I finally get to, every day.” With that, Jeremy let go and made a little distance between him and Ryan.

 

“Seriously? You’re kidding me, right?” Jeremy hissed. “You know, god you _know_  that you could have contacted me somehow. You left me, Ryan, there one day and gone the next. And not only that, you fucking _kissed_ me, and that was the last time I saw you. Do you know the emotions I have felt over the last 3 years? I’ve been confused, scared, and fucking _alone_. God, have I been alone.

 

"I am so pissed at you, beyond belief, and I hate myself for loving you so god damn much. Part of me wishes you never kissed me that day, the other part wants you to never stop.” Jeremy finished, hating himself for the tears streaming down his face. He furiously wiped them away. Ryan was a loss for words.

 

“Hey, are you two done fucking around in there? We need to leave for the heist.” They heard Geoff say from the other side of the door. Before Ryan could say anything, Jeremy was already walking out.

  
“Let’s go.” Was all he said.

* * *

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”Jeremy whispered to himself. Things went horribly wrong during the heist; apparently the police had a tip about their plan, and were ready when they arrived.

 

“Beardo, we need evac as soon as you can get here.” Jeremy said into the headset.

  
“I’m on it, Little J. You keep our boys safe.” Jack replied. Jeremy wasn’t sure, but she didn’t sound too worried about this. Maybe they were used to almost dying?

 

Jeremy sure as hell wasn’t.

 

He readied his sniper, picking off cops that got too close to anyone on ground team. He payed special attention to Ryan.

  
“No way am I letting you die after a fucking fight.” Jeremy mumbled. He aimed his scope at another police officer and pulled the trigger, and as he aimed at another one, time seemed to slow down.

 

The police officer was right behind Ryan, and before he could even react, there was a bullet in his head. The cop fell down not even a second later from the new bullet in his head. Jeremy took his eyes away from the scope, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

 

“R-Ryan…” He whispered. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t save him. Ryan was dead, and it was all Jeremy’s fault. “Ryan…. Ryan…. No, God, please, no!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t hear the cop come up behind him. He didn’t see when a gun was placed on his head.

 

He didn’t feel when the bullet tore through his skull.

* * *

 

Jeremy woke up with a screech.

 

It was full of anxiety, and regret. Above all, it was full of sadness. Ryan was dead, because of him. He would never see him again. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to hear his voice again.

 

“Jesus, give a guy a little warning next time, okay? You nearly blew my eardrums out.” He heard a familiar voice whisper. He looked in the corned to see none other than Ryan Haywood standing there. He screamed again.

  
“What the fuck, dude? Even Gavin didn’t scream this loud or much when he first woke up.” Michael laughed.

  
“What the fuck is going on? How is he here? How am I here? I’m pretty sure a cop shot me!”

  
“I’m just going to cut the shit, you’re immortal, Jeremy.” Geoff told him.

  
“Immortal, right, okay, sure.” Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes.

  
“It’s true. We all are, that’s why Ryan is alive over there. A few scars from the gunfight, but nothing he’s not used to.” Jack explained.

  
“Yeah, okay.” Again, Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you expected me to believe this?” He asked. No one responded, but Ryan pulled out a gun. He shot Gavin in the head, point blank. Jeremy screamed again.

  
“Put a fucking muzzle on him, Jesus.” Geoff groaned.

  
“You just fucking killed Gavin! What the hell!”

  
“Bloody hell, Ryan! You didn’t have to shoot my head!” Gavin wined, jumping up from the ground.

  
“Jeremy, I swear to god I will cut your tongue out if you scream again.” Michael muttered, lightly smacking Jeremy’s arm.

 

“Okay, so everyone here is immortal. When were you going to tell me about this?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Well, we were going to after the heist, had things not gone downhill. But hey, I always said that it’s better to learn by experience.” Geoff smiled proudly.

  
“Can you all kindly fuck off for a bit? This is a lot to take in.” Jeremy mumbled. Jack, Geoff, Michael, and Gavin all nodded and walked out, leaving Ryan and Jeremy alone. “I meant you, too, asshole.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Ryan muttered quietly.

  
“About what, exactly?”

  
“Everything. I’m sorry for not telling you about this immortal thing sooner, I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry for cutting all contact. I’m not very good with expressing my emotions.”

  
“Yeah, you can say that again.” Jeremy said, not looking at Ryan. He heard Ryan pull off his mask and walk up to the bed. He turned his head to see Ryan, face paint-free and with a small smile. He leaned in and kissed Jeremy gently, and Jeremy kissed back. God damn, he can’t stay mad at Ryan. When Ryan pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes before Ryan spoke up.

 

“Hey Jeremy?”

  
“Yeah, Ry?”

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
